Por cada despedida viene un nuevo mañana
by mirnachibi
Summary: Tony se encuentra devastado, Pepper no ha podido permanecer a su lado y mientras ahoga las penas en alcohol se encuentra con un viejo enemigo, sumándole que Jarvis empieza a ser controlado por alguien más. Inicia una devastadora pelea para Tony. Tony/Loki
1. Chapter 1

**Tony se encuentra devastado, Pepper no ha podido permanecer a su lado y mientras ahoga las penas en alcohol se encuentra con un viejo enemigo, sumándole que Jarvis empieza a ser controlado por alguien más. Inicia una devastadora pelea para Tony. Tony/Loki**

**Aclaraciones**

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

La historia se sitúa después de la película de Avengers.

La pareja principal que aparecerá es Tony/Loki, IronFrost.

**Disfruten la historia.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

**Por cada despedida viene un nuevo mañana**

El tiempo absorbe todo, se lleva los pesares, cura las heridas y permite olvidar…

Justo cuando la noche había caído en New York, las estrellas cubrían la ciudad pero eran opacadas por las luces de la gran ciudad, justo en la gran urbe, se encontraba Anthony Stark quien había dejado la lucidez hace dos botellas de champagne, el licor lo había ayudado a olvidar, pelear con su querida Pepper no era saludable para él, su orgullo no lo dejaba demostrarlo abiertamente pero sí que estaba roto por dentro.

"Tony yo te amo, pero por esos sentimientos no puedo seguir viéndote arriesgar la vida dia tras día, estoy agotada de pensar que no volverás, mi ojos están cansados, ya no somos jóvenes, ya no soy tan fuerte como ayer" fue lo que dijo Pepper a Tony antes de irse por la puerta principal de la torre Stark con sus maletas en mano y dejar solo el rastro de su olor en el hogar del millonario.

El tiempo absorbe todo, se lleva los pesares, cura las heridas y permite olvidar…

Asgard era un reino maravilloso, ciertamente lucia como el paraíso, pero la belleza no lo era todo, no para Loki, después de haber sido condenado a refinamiento de por vida por sus crímenes cometidos en Midgard logro obtener un prorroga que consiguió gracias al sentimental Thor, quien abogo por él por una libertad condicional, pero la palabra libertad solo era un adorno, un molesto eufemismo, ni si quiera contaba como libertad, seguía siendo una prisión sin muros, estaría atado a la constante vigilancia y lo que menos quería era permanecer en aquel reino donde la fuerza era símbolo de poder y la inteligencia era solo un don inútil.

Los pasos acalorados de Thor se escuchaban, corría a través del palacio para buscar a su hermano, le había perdido la vista desde la mañana.

-¡Oh! Thor, esperaba no tener que despedirme de ti-. Exclamo con desdén Loki.

-Hermano, que quieres decir-. Pregunto agitado el mayor, apenas encontraba a su hermano en la terraza trasera del lugar y este ya estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar.

-Te he dicho que te dirijas a mí como Loki, tu sabes que no… disculpa me he salido del tema, tengo libertad, me iré Thor, no causare mal, solo quiero salir de este repugnante ambiente al que tu y Odín llaman hogar-. Espeto con sorna el menor que inmediatamente sacudió su báculo mientras la energía le rodeaba, desapareció con esta.

Solo quedaron las amargas palabras de Loki en el corazón de Thor.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

Stark había caído ante las riendas del alcohol, no estaba totalmente ebrio, solo se encontraba fuera de su zona de confort, había salido en su convertible rojo y había recorrido parte de Manhattan para llegar a Central Park, bajo del auto en medio de la madrugada y se encamino a la zona de la arboleda, pero lo que encontraría ahí, simplemente no estaba preparado para eso.

Ahí en una banca estaba sentado un hombre familiar, de cabello negro y esos inconfundibles ojos esmeraldas, estaba ahí mirando a la inmensidad de la noche, parecía perdido en si mismo.

-Oh, que sorpresa tan grata!-. Grito Tony extendiendo sus brazos en lo alto.- Apenas y me recupero de los ataques de ansiedad que me provocaste por dejarme caer desde la ventana de mi casa y ya estás aquí de nuevo-.

Loki simplemente dirigió su vista al millonario y con una sonrisa picara le respondió.-Sabes, no crei que me encontraría contigo-.

-¿Vienes por la copa que te ofrecí o por un recorrido turístico?-.

El dios nórdico se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al moreno, sus pasos le llevaron tan cerca del otro que ocasionaron que Tony retrocediese un paso.-Acaso planeas ofrecerme una bebida, yo creo que ya te la has acabado tu sus labios a la oreja del moreno y susurro.- Apestas a alcohol-. Termino regresando por sus pasos alejándose con elegancia del millonario.

-¿A dónde vas?-. Grito Tony al Dios haciendo que parara su andar.-¿No vendrás por la copa que te debo?-.

Loki sonrió discretamente.-Esta bien Stark ya que insistes te acompañare a tu hogar-.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

-¿Prefieres Whisky o algún vino?-. Pregunto Tony desde la barra de su mini bar.

-Whisky estaría bien, sabes Stark tienes una casa interesante-.

El moreno le dio su copa al Dios y respondió.-Es mi casa, por supuesto que es interesante-. Tony estaba dispuesto a beber también pero cuando se sirvió un poco de vino tinto llego Loki quien le quito la copa de su mano y lo bebió.

-Stark deberías saber cuándo es suficiente, saber cuándo parar…-.

-¡¿Saber cuándo parar?! Tú casi destruyes la Tierra y me hablas de autocontrol, a otro perro con ese hueso-. Grito molesto Tony.-Y qué demonios hacías en el parque, no creo que disfrutando del paisaje-.

Loki termino el vino con un sorbo y le sonrió.- Stark hasta ebrio eres un fastidio, en verdad que no tengo idea de cómo esa mujer te soporta.- obviamente se refería a Pepper y había tocado un tema que no debía.

-AH! Ahora hablamos de quien soporta a quien, no puedo imaginarme como tu hermano ha sido tan paciente con alguien que obviamente se cree una diva!-.

Loki frunció el ceño, dejo la copa en la barra, el comentario le afecto no por el insulto hacia él, sino por Thor, no podía soportar la mención de su nombre, afloraban en el sentimientos molestos, por esto decidió que irse era ahora la mejor opción.-Gracias por la encantadora velada Stark-. Se retiraba cuando el moreno le tomo del brazo.

-No te vayas-. Tony no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.-Par de reno, podrías quedarte-. Pregunto con amabilidad, no solía hacerlo, pero en verdad no estaba dispuesto a que darse solo después de haber sido abandonado por quien creía que pasaría el resto de su vida con él y en medio de los ataques de ansiedad causados por la invasión Chitauri en New York.

-La soledad habita en tu corazón-. Exclamo Loki mirando a los ojos de Tony, quien sorprendido por la conclusión acertada del Dios termino dirigiéndolo una sonrisa que en lugar de transmitir felicidad parecía agonía.

-Stark, nos encontramos en la misma situación-.

Aquellas palabras de Loki fueron las últimas de la noche, Loki durmió en l habitación de Tony y el millonario durmió a su lado, ambos enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, cayendo rendidos por el sueño y perdidos en la soledad que cada uno albergaba.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

La luz del alba penetro por los enormes ventanales de la habitación de Anthony, haciendo que este despertara, la mañana era ahora una niña que molestaba el sueño del millonario y del Dios nórdico. Anthony abrió los ojos, sintió un enorme dolor de cabeza y se giro en la cama dispuesto a volver a dormir un poco cuando noto que no estaba solo, a su lado estaba alguien cubierto con sus sabanas.

-Pepper-. Susurro con cariño.- Sabia que no me dejarías-. Jalo de las sabanas y se encontró con un hombre de cabello negro y tez pálida.

De inmediato Tony se levanto de su lecho y cayó al suelo, estaba confundido, estaba mareado y tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza, no recordaba bien que había hecho durante la noche, solo sabía que había bebido bastante por la despedida de la pelirroja.

-Maldición tengo resaca-. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se masajeaba sus sienes.- por si no fuera poco me volví Gay por una noche-. Exclamo mientras se levantaba.

-Stark deja de hacer tanto escá molesto Loki que también se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía fuera de la habitación-.¿Qué haces tirado en el suelo? Es acaso una costumbre midgardiana-.

Anthony miro al hombre, noto su rostro, sus ojos esmeraldas y se exalto, era loki, se levanto a tropezones y grito asustado.-¡No solo soy gay!, fui gay con el enemigo-. Exclamo mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza.

Loki pareció divertido por la situación porque esbozo un sonrisa y se encamino a la puerta donde se recargo en el marco de la misma.-Sabes Stark, no paso lo que tu supones, no soy asi de fácil, pero créeme verte con resaca me hace feliz-.

El millonario se quedo estupefacto mientras veía al Dios salir del lugar.- ¡Jarvis! dile al Loki que no puede irse así que tenemos que hablar-.

-Por supuesto señor-. Exclamo la inteligencia artificial.

Loki estaba caminando por un pasillo del edificio, buscaba su armadura, se la había quitado para dormir, se encontraba en su camiseta y pantalones negros, iba descalzo, llego a la habitación donde estaba el mini bar y encontró sus pertenencias.

-Señor-. Irrumpió la inteligencia artificial al Dios, Loki busco la procedencia de la voz pero no la encontró.

-¿Quien se dirige a mí?-. Pregunto serio el asgardiano.

-Soy Jarvis señor, soy una inteligencia artificial creada por Anthony Stark, señor-. Loki pareció fascinado por la respuesta.- El señor Stark quiere que espere aquí para conversar con usted.

Loki se quedo pensándolo, no estaba seguro, quería seguir su camino pero también había pasado la noche con Stark y debía al menos agradecerle, no podía creer lo que respondería.-Ah esta bien lo esperare aquí-. Jarvis asintió y le informo a su creador, mismo que no tardo en cambiarse de ropa y venir a acompañar del Dios.

-Loki perdón por mi reacción esta mañana, no recordaba bien que había sucedido, pero ya en serio, ¿A qué has venido a la Tierra?-. pregunto el moreno.

-Vaya que eres directo Stark-.

-No evadas la pregunta-.

Loki no quería ser especifico con su planes pero hace mucho que no hablaba con alguien en confianza.-Te seré sincero y procurare ser breve-. Comento el dios.

-Muy bien, no planeo ser ostil hasta que conozca tus intenciones-. Indico con su mano al otro que tomara asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación.-Ahora que lo pienso tú no tienes hambre, yo creo que si, Jarvis ordena comida al restaurante de comida italiana que está a dos calles de aquí-. La inteligencia artificial lo acepto.

-Gracia a Thor conseguí tener libertad, claro que bajo vigilancia, pero algo es mejor que nada, decidí que no podía quedarme en un lugar donde no era bienvenido, así que escape de ahí, vine aquí porque, bueno simplemente era la opción más tranquila, mis planes aquí no son complicados planeaba viajar y conocer este mundo-.

-Ah no sé si me dices la verdad-. Comento Tony.-Pero he decidido hacerlo, si tuvieras malas intenciones no habrías estado simplemente viendo las estrellas anoche-.

-Señor la comida ha llegado-. Irrumpió Jarvis.-Siento molestarlo señor Stark pero alguien trato de entrar en mi base de datos-.

De inmediato la conversación de Loki y Tony quedo de lado por que Tony se dispuso a rastrear la fuente del servidor que trato de entrar a su información. Esto era malo, el invasor no había podido entrar en la base pero si había podido romper varios códigos de seguridad, por ahora Jarvis estaba a salvo pero Tony estaba preocupado por que alguien volviera a intentarlo, paso el reto del día cambiando los códigos de acceso.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

Saludos a todos! Este es mi primer fanfic de Avengers, estoy súper emocionada, últimamente me la he pasado leyendo fanfics de muchas parejas distintas y pues la verdad la que más me fascina es el IronFrost, espero la historia haya sido de su agrado, planeo continuarla, ¡hasta la próxima!.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaraciones**

Los personajes de la historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

La historia se sitúa después de la película de Avengers.

La pareja principal que aparecerá es Tony/Loki, IronFrost.

**Quiero pedirles una disculpa por la demora y un agradecimiento por los reviews que me han alentado, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disfruten la historia.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

El día estaba por terminar, la luz rojiza del atardecer penetraba por los ventanales de la torre Stark, ya por ningún lado estaba Loki, Tony se encontraba en su taller cuando Jarvis termino con el silencio.

-Señor tengo que informarle que S.H.I.E.L.D. tiene un mensaje para usted-.

-Ah está bien, reproduce el mensaje Jarvis-. Dijo con resignación el millonario.

Era una video llamada de Fury, le informo que Thor estaba preocupado por la desaparición de Loki y que había venido a buscarle, la intención de comunicarse con Tony no era informarle la situación era que rastreara al dios nórdico, Tony no tuvo opción más que aceptar, sabía que el Dios estaba en New York pero no informaría esto, sabía que Loki no había actuado mal, bueno al menos no hasta ahora.

Cuando termino la llamada el millonario preocupado pregunto a Jarvis por la ubicación de Loki.

-El señor Loki dijo que se saldría a dar un paseo me pidió que le dijera que volvería después-. Informo la inteligencia artificial.

Anthony estaba un poco nervioso, estaba preocupado de que S.H.I.E.L.D. lo encontrara primero que él, rápidamente salió del taller, iba a salir a buscarlo cuando un ruido proveniente del ventanal de la sala de estar se rompía y caían vidrios por todo el lugar.

-¡Thor! Maldición ¿no pudiste usar la puerta?-. Exclamo fastidiado el moreno.

-Discúlpame amigo, pero estoy un poco ansioso, no encuentro a mi hermano, me dijeron que ayudarías a buscarlo y vine inmediatamente a brindarte mi apoyo-. Exclamo mientras avanzaba hacia al moreno.

-Sí, pero en realidad Thor, estoy un poco agotado te parece si vienes luego y lo buscamos-. Comento para evadir al rubio.

-Pero esto es de suma importancia, ya no se de que es capaz mi hermano-. Comento con tristeza.

-Oh, ahora ya no me conoces ¿no es así?, ¿soy un descocido para ti?-. Exclamo el dios del engaño con desdén, cada palabra que salió de su boca estuvo repleta de odio, Tony quedo sorprendido por su comentario, no lo esperaba de regreso tan pronto en la torre y mucho menos quería que Thor se lo encontrara.

-Hermano no hables así por favor-. Suplico el mayor.

-Ya deberías irte, no he actuado negativamente hasta ahora y ya sabes dónde estoy, puedes irte y mejor no regreses-. Espeto molesto.

-No, ¿Qué haces aquí? Vienes a atacar a mi amigo Stark verdad-. Cambio su tono a uno más molesto.

-Sí, de hecho vengo con propósitos de venganza-. Comento mintiendo, estaba molesto, quería enfurecer a Thor.

-Basta, Thor puedes irte en paz, Loki miente, yo lo invite a la torre-. Exclamo poniéndose entre ambos asgardianos.

-No lo protejas, sé que mi hermano puede ser muy hostil-. Comento Thor.

Loki molesto por el comentario se rio abiertamente y se dirigió de nuevo a la salida.-Se nota que me conoces tanto Thor, somos el uno para el otro-. Sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo, estaba enojado, Tony le calmo sujetando su muñeca, evitando así que se fuera nuevamente.

-Te equivocas Thor, Loki está aquí porque se lo pedí, me lo encontré hace poco y le invite una copa, además se quedara para hablarme sobre cómo funciona el Tesseracto-. Sus palabras fueron muy decididas, estaba calmado y solo deseaba que el Dios del trueno se fuese, notaba a Loki irritado.

-Está bien Stark, gracias por recibir a mi hermano-. Comento apenado mientras dirigía una ultima mirada a su hermano y levantaba su martillo para desaparecer con él.

Loki regreso a su expresión natural y retomo su postura, solo se encontraban ambos en la sala.-Gracias Stark-.

Anthony sonrió por el comentario del Dios, sabía que le había costado mucho deshacerse de su orgullo para pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-No es nada par de reno-. Comento sonriente el millonario.-Vamos te mostrare mi taller, estoy seguro que te encantara, digo ¿a quién no?-.

Loki asintió y siguió al moreno por las escaleras que llevaban al taller, cuando llegaron se encontraron a una de las armadura de Stark moviéndose hacia ellos, estaba vacía por dentro.

-Algo me dice que esto no debería estar pasando, ¿o me equivoco Stark? alertado el Dios nórdico.

-¡Jarvis!, que demonios está pasando, no te indique que hicieras nada-. Reclamo molesto a la inteligencias artificial, se encamino a su computador para ordenarle manualmente que se detuviera, cuando al fin ingreso al sistema operador de la armadura noto que alguien había ingresado al sistema, por eso Jarvis no le contesto antes, rápidamente desconecto la armadura mark17 del control de Jarvis, por ello la misma cayó al suelo, pero su impacto fue detenido por Loki quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Stark, no quiero alertarte pero las demás armaduras se están moviendo-. Efectivamente Loki tenía razón, de las vitrinas donde se encontraban los otros modelos de armaduras cada una iniciaba a articular como si tuviesen alguien dentro.

-Maldito Jarvis, eres un inútil-. Comento fastidiado Tony que desconecto a Jarvis del control de la Torre pero el servidor invasor ya había tomado el control.

-Loki quiero pedirte un favor, corre fuera de la torre con mi armadura-. Pidió apresurado mientras subía a la Torre planeaba desconectar el abastecedor de energía.

-¿Por qué confías en mí?-. Pregunto el pelinegro que caminaba pacíficamente a la salida de la torre con la armadura de Tony en brazos.

-¿Es que acaso tengo otra opción?-. Respondió mientras se iba alejando .

Loki esbozo un sonrisa, y salió de la torre, planeaba esperar a Tony afuera.-Tienes razón Stark, no la tienes-. Comento más para sí mismo.

Tony estaba tratando de desconectar la fuente de energía cuando un golpe en su rostro lo dejo en el suelo, había sido una de sus armadura la cual le propicio el daño.

-¿Desde cuándo los hijos golpean a sus padres?-. Exclamo enojado a su creación.

La armadura extendió los brazos en dirección de Tony, extendió los dedos dejando ver las palmas de sus manos mismas que se iluminaron, el millonario sabia de sobra que seguía, estaba a punto de terminar siendo víctima de su obra y esperando lo peor dejo que sus ojos se cerraran, ya no había más que hacer.

-Stark no sabía que te rindieras así de rápido-. Exclamo el Dios que había bloqueado el ataque de la armadura con su magia.-Toma, y apresúrate a limpiar tu propio desastre-. Exclamo lanzando la armadura que había tenido en sus brazos hacia Tony.

-Y yo no sabía que fueras así de sentimental-. Dijo el millonario mientras se colocaba la armadura.

Loki atravesó al enemigo con su báculo y mientras aun estaba frente a él coloco su mano en el rostro del mismo y mientras conjuraba un hechizo su mano irradio energía color verde que termino haciendo estallar el rostro de aquella armadura.

-Vámonos, estoy seguro que no es la única que hay por aquí-. Comento Loki mientras dejaba caer los restos de aquella arma, dejando a Tony sorprendido.

-Vaya así que si eres de temer, no planearas lanzarme por la ventana de nuevo verdad-.

Loki sonrió con el comentario y dejo escapar una carcajada.- Todavía no Stark-.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

-Loki tal vez debas dejarme por un tiempo, no quiero interferir en tu propósito, tal vez deberías ir a Europa, está más tranquilo por allá-. Tony se acomodo en la hierba, habían terminado huyendo, ahora se encontraban en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, Central park.

-Sabes Stark creo que mi vida sería muy aburrida si no hubiéramos coincidido en el parque-. Loki incluso dejo escapar una sonrisa, su comentario lo hizo reír, odiaba el sentimentalismo y en eso había caído.

-Así que un Dios se ha interesado en mí-. Comento para sí mismo divertido.-Entonces Loki, yo Anthony Stark acepto tu ayuda-. Exclamo extendiendo su mano al Dios.

Loki sonrió y estrecho su mano con la del millonario.-Esta bien Stark te ayudare a cumplir tu propósito-.

Ambos se encontraban en medio de los troncos de los árboles, las espesas hojas de los mismos los cubrían y la noche los rodeaba.

-Loki siento interrumpir el momento tan romántico pero necesito decirle a Fury que mis armaduras andan sueltas, claro todas menos la que tengo puesta-. Exclamo con simpatía el millonario.

-Cállate y ve, te esperare aquí-. Exclamo molesto por el comentario de Tony, pero no podía evitar sentirse divertido por su comentario, claro que no se reiría abiertamente, lo dejaría como otra de sus mentiras ocasiones, mejor dicho un secreto para sí mismo.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::**

**De nueva cuenta agradezco el apoyo a mi pequeña historia, espero y tengan la oportunidad de ver la película de Thor: The Dark World, vale mucho la pena, sobre todo porque han desarrollado magníficamente la personalidad de Loki. ¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
